1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling apparatus for stacking paper sheets transported into a receiving station and for taking out the thus stacked paper sheets one by one from the receiving station as needed, and, more particularly, to an apparatus suitable for a paper cash handling station in an automatic cash transaction machine.
2. Related Art Statement
A prior art handling apparatus for paper sheets utilizes a vacuum drum as means for taking out paper sheets stacked in a receiving station of the apparatus in order to draw the respective paper sheets by the action of the vacuum, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 58-220043. With such a prior art method, a device for generating vacuum is required and makes the size of the apparatus undesirably large. The vacuum drawing action of the paper sheets tends to be unstable because folds or broken portions are formed in the paper sheets and cause malfunctioning of the apparatus in taking out the paper sheets. Thus, the performance of taking-out of the paper sheets of the apparatus is deteriorated. Further, fluctuation in the pressing force on the paper sheets will occur in the device for taking out the paper sheets depending upon the accummulation of stacked paper sheets in the receiving station thereby rendering the taking-out of the paper sheets unstable.